


There Goes My Hero

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: All I Need [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow knows nothing, but he forgets all about it when Sansa is involved, well he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Sansa accidentally overhears a conversation she wasn't supposed to witness, but before she can react to it, Jon is already there to defend her honour.





	There Goes My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote last summer. It's set in the same universe as 'All My Agony Fades Away (When You Hold Me In Your Embrace).
> 
> When I started writing this, I was thinking about making this story a 30-ish chapter fic, but I abandoned it to work on other stories.
> 
> There are a couple of scenes from this universe I can't let go, so I'm just going to post them as one-shots and put them together in a series.

It was almost midday when Sansa decided to venture outside. When she stepped into the courtyard, her attention was immediately drawn to a group of men from Castle Cerwyn, the young Lord Cerwyn himself dominating the conversation.

"Truly, I was doing the King a favour. It's not as if I actually wanted her."

Sansa paused to listen.

"I mean, she's been married twice already. The Imp's and the Bolton Bastard's leavings."

The men's rumbling laughter filled the courtyard.  _Oh no._ They were talking about her. Her throat started tightening and her stomach turned.

"I bet you she even knows whether Littlepecker deserves his nickname, if you-"

Before he'd finished his sentence, Lord Cerwyn was already on his back in the dirt, Longclaw at his throat, Jon looming over him, fuming. "That's my sister you're talking about! Your princess!"

The entire courtyard had turned eerily quiet. Sansa realized she was holding her breath. 

"I- I- I," was all Lord Cerwyn was able to utter.

Jon pushed his sword down. "How eloquent of you, My Lord." He was still glaring down at the young man, nostrils flaring. "Fine," he added.

When Jon took a step back to sheathe Longclaw, Cerwyn let out a sigh of relief, but his eyes quickly widened in horror as they registered Jon peeling off his glove.

"No! J- Your Grace! Please, don't!"

Jon turned around in a daze. She started running to him. Reaching him, she took both of his hands in her own. "Jon, please, don't," she whispered.

He hissed her name.

She stared him in the eyes, willing him to understand. She composed herself, straightening her back, adopting the iciest look she could manage to address the man lying at her feet. 

"Lord Cerwyn will offer a formal apology in front of the entire court tomorrow."

He started nodding frantically. Sansa risked a quick glance to her left and right. Littlefinger was standing in a far corner, a smirk on his face, and mouthed the word "temper" at her when their eyes briefly met. She ignored him.

"His Grace will announce an appropriate punishment for your unacceptable conduct then as well."

She turned to Jon, taking his arm. He relaxed somewhat, leaning into her touch. With one last jerk of his head to Cley Cerwyn, he turned around, letting Sansa lead him inside.

As soon as they were alone, she released his arm, whirling around to face him. "Were you seriously going to throw your glove at him, Jon?"

He stared at her incredulously. " Didn't- didn't you hear what he was saying?" His face softened, a pained expression in his eyes.

"Of course I heard what he was saying!" She cast her eyes down. "But you can't go running around challenging your bannermen to duels, Jon!"

_Seven help me, this is the real world, Jon, not some song we used to believe in when we were children._

Jon still had that tortured look in his eyes when he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "His words..."

"Were hurtful and rude and a grievous insult to your authority and credibility as King."

"Aye, they were," he agreed, a frown appearing on his face, as he lowered his arm and blinked. "But I didn't even consider that. All I thought about was you."

 _You really mean that, don't you?_ Sansa couldn't help but smile at his words, warmth spreading through her chest. "I've had worse, Jon."

"That doesn't make it any less wrong, Sansa."

"No, it doesn't." Something occured to her then. "He said he was doing you a favour... What did he mean?"

Jon snorted. "He asked for your hand in marriage."

She had expected proposals to come, but this was rather soon. "What did you say?"

"No, of course!" he answered, raising his eyebrows.

"You refused him, using just one word?"  _Or one grunt, more likely._

Jon was staring at her again. "Well, you told me you didn't wish to be wed again. Besides, Lord Cerwyn is a green boy who thinks too highly of himself for my liking."

Sansa felt like laughing and crying at the same time. "You insulted him by refusing his offer in such a direct manner!"

"I know," he forced out through gritted teeth. 

"Then why did you do it?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "What were you thinking?"

He averted his eyes, clenching his fists. "Nothing... I wasn't- It's not my fault he he's too arrogant to realize he doesn't deserve you!"

She reached out to brush a stray curl from his temple. "Jon, everything you're saying might be true, but you are King now. One of your more unfortunate duties is to keep your bannermen happy."

He offered her a half-hearted smile. "I know that too, Sansa. I do know some things..." He released an exasperated breath. "But they're just... shameless. Winter is here and all they can think about is marriages and petty squabbles and... while people are freezing and starving out there!".

Tears were pricking Sansa's eyes by this point, but she forced them back.  _How are you even real?_

"I'm aware of that, Jon" she sighed, "but to help those people, you have to indulge your lords. You can't do this without them."

He took a step toward her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "No," he said, a true smile on his face now. "I can't do any of this without you."

She covered his hand with her own. "Why don't you try to relax for a while? I'm having luncheon in my solar. Care to join me?"

"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour."

When she released his hand, he took hers and squeezed it.

"I'll see you in half an hour then."


End file.
